Le prix du sacrifice
by Motsbrodes
Summary: Spencer Reid devient très étrange... Sa famille, comme il dit, parviendra-t-elle à comprendre à temps son rôle dans la vie ou dans la mort de son plus jeune agent, avant que l'une s'arrête et qu'il ne plonge dans l'autre ?
1. Prologue

_C'est ma première vraie fiction, publiée sur un site comme celui là. J'ai jamais réellement osé faire une fanfiction sur les séries. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,** je ne fais que les utiliser **pour le plaisir et non pour un but lucratif**._

_J'espère que cette première fiction sur Esprits Criminels vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis pour que je progresse._

_Cette fanfiction sera centrée sur mon personnage préférée de cette série : Spencer._

_Bonne lecture !_

_/_

_/_

Après une rude enquête de terrorisme, se servant de tous les moyens technologique pour assassiner d'innocents américains, l'équipe rentrait à Quantico. Ils avaient tous été éprouvé par cette affaire, les tueries étaient énormes, sanglantes, et terriblement douloureuses à voir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendus compte de la vivacité avec laquelle les groupes terroristes pouvaient meurtrir toute une population entière.

Dans le jet, Pénélope Garcia, toute couverte de rose, des barrettes vertes, ses cheveux blonds simplement tirés derrière ses oreilles, était très calme. Elle avait tant pris sur elle pendant toute cette semaine à Washington qu'elle avait besoin de recouvrait ses forces. Le contraste était énorme entre sa tenue bariolée et la sobriété du costume de Dereck Morgan. Le bel afro-américain avait toute la finesse de choisir l'élégances à la couleur. Il était aussi bien plus entraîner que l'informaticienne. Bien sûr, la mort l'atteignait toujours et il ne pouvait rester de marbre, mais elle était devenue comme une seconde peau pour lui, à force de la côtoyer, il n'arrivait même plus à penser à l'innocence qu'il avait étant jeune. Elle qui s'était si vite envolée après la mort de son père.

Aaron, strict et impassible, était debout au milieu du couloir, marchant droit comme un "i", une vague d'autorité se dégageait naturellement de lui. Il avait le téléphone collé à son oreille, et commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait parler à son fils le plus vite possible, et profiter de toutes les secondes possibles avec lui, bien qu'il soit à des centaines, voir des milliers de kilomètres de là. Quand la voix de Jack, son doux chérubin lui parvint, sa mine ne changea pas, mais sa voix s'adoucit. Il avait beau être un inflexible agent, il restait un excellent père, avec toute l'attention que celui-ci porte à son enfant. Il l'aimait.

" - Jack, sois sage. Ecoutes bien tout ce que te dis Beth, je rentre bientôt.

- Papa, tu me manque... Pourquoi je te vois jamais ?

- Je te promets mon chéri, je serai là demain, je te le promets, répétais incessamment Aaron."

Il détestait que son fils lui fasse ce reproche. Avoir à choisir entre son travail et sa famille était la pire décision qu'il pourrait prendre. Mais ne pas choisir et devoir délaisser l'un quand même, était un tiraillement atroce. Tout le monde savait que le chef de la BAU souffrait de cette situation, mais le faire voir était un signe de faiblesse.

Et ce n'était pas ce qui caractérisait Hotch.

" - Bonne nuit mon ange, fais de beaux rêves.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi... A demain..."

Et il raccrocha. Il ne paraissait pas perturbé, mais ses doigts tapotant la coque noire et fendue de son portable témoignaient du contraire.

Jennifer et Alex étaient assises côte à côte, entre femmes, avec l'amour d'une mère, elles regardaient les photos de leurs enfants. Blake avait une tristesse palpable, voir Henry grandir à chaque jour était une souffrance, elle aurait aimait avoir la chance que JJ avait de regarder son fils, et de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à chaque photo son cœur se fendait. L'agent Jarreau souffrait de la distance, lui paraître mal attentionné en refusant de la soutenir malgré l'absence que son fils peut ressentir aurait été inhumain. Elle qui avait été tant soutenue quand Ethan était parti, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'aider les enfants morts à trouver justice, elle se devait de vivre avec eux autour d'elle, et de les aimer...

David Rossi et Spencer Reid, quant à eux, parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. De la manière d'arrêter un tuer jusqu'à celle de finir une partie d'échec en trois coup. Reid était un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'attention, même si il avait une aversion pour les contacts trop physiques, il a besoin de cette affection. En perdant Gideon il avait perdu plus que son mentor, il avait perdu tous ses repères ici. Il aimait plus que tout avoir ses conversations, Gideon croyait en lui, il l'aidait et l'épaulait quand les autres n'avaient pas encore confiance. Et le départ d'Emily Prentiss l'avait anéanti, il avait eu tellement peur, la culpabilité lui avait arraché le cœur quand il avait cru morte. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonnait, pourtant il prierait chaque jour pour qu'elle revienne. Dave était un peu une compensation.

Spence avait besoin de cette famille, il avait besoin d'eux.

Et eux avait besoin de lui... Il espérait.


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et les retours, de bons commentaires font toujours plaisirs, et les petits bémols également, j'aime bien savoir ce qui ne va pas aussi, alors n'hésitez pas ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

* * *

Tous les agents de la BAU avaient récupéré leurs affaires, qui étaient posées sur leur bureau depuis de longues heures, de longues journées.

Tous avaient remis en ordre leurs affaires, rangés les papiers relatifs aux affaires précédentes qui traînaient encore sur, et parfois sous, la surface en bois massif. Ils vérifiaient les ordinateurs, ce qui s'avérait inutile, Garcia était déjà passée par là. Les filles récupéraient les photos de leurs enfants et de leur proche, surtout JJ, qui avait une photo fétiche de son petit Henry. Le chef de l'équipe, quant à lui, était resté un peu plus tard dans les locaux du FBI pour remplir les rapports d'enquête. S'occuper de la paperasse et du terrain demander une organisation draconienne. Et de lourds sacrifices sur le plan social.

Chez eux, ils avaient tous pris du repos bien mérité dans les bras de leur amour, dans ceux de Morphée, ou bien encore seuls, devant un bon film ancien. Ils savaient parfaitement que les heures où le temps passait lentement, avec un plaisir non dissimulé et sans aucune anxiété était rares. Mais c'était leur travail, et d'un côté un peu orgueilleux, leur principale fierté. Se retrouver confronter à des assassins sans une once d'humanité et les priver de tout ce dont ils étaient fiers, leur soif de sang et son assouvissement, était une chose merveilleuse. L'adrénaline que leur procurait le terrain, que leur procurait chaque paroles, qu'elles soient de victimes, de suspects, et même des aveux, étaient des paroles riches.

Leur travail était leur plus grande richesse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et la gravité des situations, quant à elle, n'avait même pas besoins de s'exprimer en geste, en mots, elle était tout simplement ouverte de façon béante devant les agents, et quoi qu'ils puissent faire, à part en éradiquer l'origine, ils n'échapperaient pas à son emprise cruelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, JJ avaient reçu un appel de Hotch, qu'elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur plus tardif. La belle blonde était arrivé une demi-heure pus tard à son bureau, et regardait Hotch avec la même gravité qu'à chaque fois : Elle savait que désormais le temps était compté pour quelqu'un, et à chaque battement de cœur, son espérance se restreignait. Cette pensée battait douloureusement à ses tempes.

- JJ, on a une nouvelle affaire.

- Vous avez prévenus les autres ?

- Non, je crois qu'il faut d'abord que je t'en parle à toi. Tu es sûrement la plus concerné. Emily a retrouvé la trace d'un ex détenu d'Interpole, et il semble sévir encore ici, en tuant des petites filles innocentes.

- Comment pouvez vous avoir la certitude que c'est de cet homme qu'il s'agit ? Vous êtes le premier à nous dire de nous baser que sur les faits recueillis !

- Ecoutes moi au moins ! dit le patron d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité plus maîtrisée, mais quand il s'agissait de son équipe, d'une demande d'aide comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

- Désolé, dit tout bonnement Jennifer en haussant les épaules.

- Je veux que tu ne parles de ça à personnes, que ce soit en interne ou externe. Je vais te donner... ,dit il en tendant un bout de papier à JJ., le numéro prépayé d'Emily, si tu veux communiquer sur cette affaire, renseignes toi auprès d'elle, sont expérience de l'international est notre seule chance de l'attrapé.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils travailleront sur cette affaire comme sur n'importe quel dossier. Indice, preuve, inculpation. On ne change pas de schéma stratégique.

* * *

Les membres de l'équipe avaient tous regagné la salle de conférence, ils étaient encore tout sourire... Garcia prit la télécommande en tremblant légèrement, aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle puisse paraître, prendre la parole pour exposer la cruauté sans borne d'un Homme, elle n'y arrivait pas sans ciller comme pouvait si bien le faire JJ. Prendre sur elle et garder ses propres émotions en son fort intérieur était totalement impossible.

- Nous avons été appelé dans le Connecticut pour une affaire de meurtres sur des jeunes filles. Lisa Adaway, treize ans, elle a était retrouvé morte il y a deux semaine, sa peau avait été brûlée à l'acide, d'après le légiste c'est l'ingestion de ce produit qui l'a tuée...

- Une mort lente, douloureuse, et bien visible de l'extérieur. Notre suspect a pris son temps pour parvenir à ce résultat, et surement avec beaucoup de plaisirs. Des sévices sexuels ? questionna Rossi, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Reid, qui n'avait rien rajouté sur la chimie de ce produit, fait très étrange pour le petit génie.

- Aucun.

- Pourquoi nous appeler sur cette affaire si il n'y a qu'un seul corps ?

- Il y en a un autre petit cœur, même deux, celui des jumelles Greenard, Leslie et Maya. Leslie a été écartelé et Maya poignardé, on ne sait pas qui a été tué avant ni quand les sévices ont été fait. Il faut attendre le rapport du légiste.

- On ira le chercher nous même, on décolle dans une demi-heure ! annonça Hotch, sans attendre de réponse il s'éclipsa.

La salle se vidait et Read restait pourtant impassible, la tête posait sur ses deux mains.

_Il était étrange, très étrange._

- Reid tu viens, questionna un Rossi bienveillant.

- Non, je... je vais étudier un peu le dossier seul.

- Comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure, travaille bien petit génie !

Le plus jeune de l'équipe était maintenant bel et bien seul. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et il suffoquait légèrement à l'idée de ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de tout envoyer promener, il se sentait mal. Ses mains étaient moites. Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux marrons et perlaient doucement le long de son visage livide. Il prit, tremblant, un bloc note et un stylo, et d'une écriture qu'il aurait aimée soigneuse et qui n'était qu'une écriture brouillonne, il écrivit une lettre, cachant de son maigre bras les contour du papier jaune, pour que personne ne puisse lire ce que son cœur était en train de livrer.

_"Hey Mom,_

_Tu sais maman, la vie est bien faite, pour les gens normaux, ils ont un travail, des enfants, une grande maison. J'aurai aimé un jour être comme eux et voir dans tes yeux la fierté que tu n'auras jamais la chance d'éprouvé pour moi, ton unique enfant. Je ne sais pas ce que je demande encore en t'écrivant, je ne viens jamais te voir après tout... Suis-je vraiment l'enfant dont tu rêvais ou est ce juste ton délire qui parle ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, et j'ai peur de rêver en t'écoutant. J'ai peur de tomber sur toi à chaque fois que je marche, un couteau prêt à te lacérer à chaque instant. Je crois que je deviens fou. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que je t'aime, et à chaque fois que je l'écris je le regrette. Je devrai te protéger, et j'hésite à le faire. J'aimerai qu'on me punisse pour ça. Au final, je crois que je devrai moi même mourir en assassin, c'est bien la seule chose que je deviendrai... Je n'ai eu aucune excuse pour te décevoir... Je suis tellement désolé mom... Je t'aime."_

David était adossé à la porte et il voyait le petit protégé, les yeux imbibaient de larmes répétait pitoyablement le mot "maman". Son cœur se fendait à chaque larmes échouant sur le plan de travail. Ca lui faisait mal.

- Reid, on va y aller...

- Oh euh... J'arrive, dit-il en se levant péniblement, le corps endoloris par les plus sombres et les plus inconnues pensées.

- Attends, dit Rossi en le tenant par le bras, parle moi Reid, je hais te voir comme ça, qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Laissez moi tous ! Vous comprenez ça ? Je veux la paix !

Read se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et collègue.

_Spencer sombrait dans des abimes profonds, violents, et bien trop durs pour lui. Mais il était obligé._

_Les démons le dévoraient._

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos suppositions pour la suite... Tout ce que vous voulez ! Je posterai la suite dans une semaine, voir deux maximum, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment alors je m'excuse du temps que je mets entre les différents chapitres._


End file.
